Sensations et Emotions
by Alsco-chan
Summary: Ceci est un recueil de Drabbles (qui ne se suivent pas) en tous genres et sur divers couples ! 1. Malia/Lydia 2. Allison/Isaac 3. Stiles/Peter 4. Stiles/Scott 5. Gabe/Nolan
1. 1 Promesse

**Bonjour !**

 **Ceci est donc un recueil de Drabbles sur Teen Wolf.**

 **Au programme : Des couples en tous genres, Hétéros, F/F, M/M ...**

 **Aujourd'hui, un Malia x Lydia !**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant que ça vous plaise.**

* * *

 **Promesse**

Allongées sur le dos, leurs visages étaient à quelques centimètres, de manière à ce que si elles tournaient la tête, elles pouvaient s'embrasser. Mais elles n'en firent rien. Malia bougea une main et s'étira pour attraper celle de l'autre jeune fille. Cette dernière se releva et pivota pour se mettre sur le ventre. Son visage était à présent au-dessus de celui de la coyote, Les yeux de chacune au niveau de la bouche de l'autre.

Des lèvres charnues et roses confrontées à un regard vert tirant sur le brun et un regard noisette, sombre, dévorant les lèvres cramoisies.

Les doigts frais de la jeune femme se perdirent dans la chevelure rousse tombant en cascade autour d'elles, telle une cage, une bulle pleine de tendresse et de complicité. Elle laissa ses yeux vagabonder un peu plus haut, sur le corps fin et tonique de Malia. Leurs prunelles se percutèrent ensuite, s'accrochèrent.

Leurs lèvres s'ouvrirent d'un même mouvement.

En quelques secondes, elles avaient scellées leurs bouches quémandeuses, avides de l'autre.

D'un mouvement, Malia parvint à tourner Lydia contre le matelas, elle rampa ensuite pour se retrouver à côté de la jeune femme, puis l'embrassa une nouvelle fois. Le baiser s'approfondit sensuellement.

Leurs corps se rapprochèrent, se collèrent, s'effleurèrent. Les mains de Malia se perdirent dans les cheveux de sa petite-amie et sur sa hanche. La paume fraîche remonta imperceptiblement sous le pull de la rousse, qui s'accrochait à son cou comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Elle sembla cependant se frustrer de la situation, aussi, Lydia força Malia à lui céder le contrôle. Elle se mit à califourchon sur les hanches fines de la coyote, qui laissa ses yeux briller d'un bleu étincelant de désir. D'un mouvement souple, la rousse dévoila son corps tout en courbes harmonieuses. Le pull fut balancé à terre, vite suivi par celui de Malia, qu'elle parvint à passer par dessus sa tête également.

Les ongles griffus de la coyote traçaient de doux cercles sur les hanches nues.

\- Suis-moi à Paris.  
\- J'ai mes études, Malia.  
\- Mais je veux y aller.  
\- Je ne te retiens pas.  
\- Donc tu ne m'en voudras pas ?  
\- Non. Une fois mes études finies, je te rejoindrais. En attendant, rencontre de jolies petites françaises et soit gentille avec elles.  
\- Bien sûr.

Le sourire de Lydia fit étinceler des paillettes dans ses prunelles claires. Elle s'allongea tout contre Malia.

Leurs lèvres se mordillèrent, leurs langues valsèrent, leurs corps vibrèrent, le plaisir les foudroyèrent.

C'est dans un murmure à peine audible qu'elles confessèrent leur amour dans le creux de l'oreille de l'autre, accompagné de tendres baisers.


	2. 2 Douleur

**C'est un Isaac x Allison !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Douleur**

Isaac avait souffert. Pratiquement toute son enfance.

Depuis qu'il avait été transformé il éprouvait une douleur, mais cette fois bienfaitrice, durant les pleines lunes.

Mais là, actuellement, il avait l'impression que jamais il n'avait eu aussi mal.

La douleur était physique ; son cœur qui se compressait, qui semblait sur le point de s'arrêter. La douleur était mentale ; il sentait son monde s'effondrer, les mots tranchants de son père lui entaillaient l'âme.

Elle, elle avait dit ne ressentir aucune douleur, alors que la vie la quittait.

Mais lui, il avait l'impression que l'arme s'était enfoncé en profondeur dans ses entrailles.

Il avait vu, de loin, l'étincelle de vie dans ses prunelles s'éteindre. Il n'avait pu que constater l'arrêt de son cœur. Il n'avait pu que se refermer sur lui-même alors que les larmes dévalaient librement son visage, dans un silence horrifiant.

Le temps semblait suspendu, le silence était oppressant. Entre rêve et réalité.

Mais le cauchemar se fit réel lorsque le cri effroyable de Lydia fit vibrer leurs os.

Isaac retenait son souffle, son regard rivé sur le corps inerte d'Allison, dans les bras mous et anéantis de Scott, lui aussi pétrifié.

En plus de voir le corps sans vie de sa petite-amie, les dernières paroles de cette dernière tournaient en boucle dans sa tête.

La jeune femme était convaincue que ce n'était pas grave. Elle avait dit que les choses devaient être ainsi.

Sous-entendait-elle par là qu'il en allait ainsi, dans le sens où peut important les évènements et son passé, Isaac devait encore une fois se relever de la souffrance qui le percutait de plein fouet ?

Elle avait dit être heureuse d'être dans les bras de son premier amour pour perdre la vie.

Mais lui, ne comptait-il donc pas pour elle ? Il aurait aimé… qu'elle le demande, le cherche. Il aurait aimé pouvoir la serrer dans ses bras, la rassurer alors qu'elle offrait son dernier souffle à la terre.

Il était si perdu.

Il avait suivi Chris jusque chez eux, incertain de supporter la solitude après une telle épreuve.

Lorsque l'homme lui avait laisser entendre qu'il pouvait rentrer chez Scott, Isaac n'avait pu tenir. Il avait dit ces mots et avait fondu dans l'étreinte rassurante de son beau-père.

Il sentait la peine et la colère de l'homme et la comprenait.

Seigneur, il avait si mal.


	3. 3 Impatience

**Un petit Peter/Stiles !**

* * *

 **Impatience**

Il tapotait contre son bureau, inlassablement. Il savait pertinemment que son comportement n'irritait seulement les loups mais aussi les élèves les plus proches de lui. Mais il n'en avait rien à faire.

L'impatience le dévorait. Il ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose ; le voir.

Dès que les cours se terminèrent, il sauta de sa chaise et n'attendit pas les autres avant de grimper dans sa Jeep. Il quitta le parking en trombe, ne prêtant pas attention au fait qu'il ait coupé la route à une autre voiture.

Il se gara au pied d'un immeuble quelques minutes plus tard et monta vivement les marches. Il s'arrêta devant une porte close, au dernier étage et tira des clés de ses poches, les mains tremblantes. Il eu de grandes difficultés à ouvrir mais lorsqu'il y parvint enfin, il jaillit violemment dans la pièce principale.

L'homme assis sur la canapé et dos à lui se tourna légèrement pour le contempler, par-dessus son épaule.

Stiles se jeta sur lui, mordant soudainement sa nuque, ce qui fit grogner son homologue.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fous ?

L'hyperactif enjamba le dossier du canapé et s'allongea en travers de cuisses de son amant. Il guida la main chaude du loup sous son maillot, lui faisant entamer des mouvements doux. L'humain frissonna de contentement, un sourire de bienheureux aux lèvres.

Peter reprit sa lecture.

Cependant, cela ne sembla pas convenir à Stiles, qui fronça les sourcils et saisit la paume occupée à le détendre pour la mener à sa bouche. Il aspira un doigt, jouant avec sa langue, le suçant en creusant ses joues, pour l'aspirer toujours plus loin.

Une vague de désir traversa le loup, et ce dernier s'empressa de le fixer. Stiles le regardait au-travers de ses cils, les prunelles brûlantes et brillantes, ses joues roses, ses lèvres luisantes de salives et cramoisies de la friction avec le doigt présentement totalement prit dans l'étau de ses lèvres.

\- Je veux que tu me prennes.

Le feu devint encore plus visible dans le regard bleu de Peter.  
L'humain se redressa et colla son torse contre celui du loup, bassins contre bassins. Stiles aspira le lobe d'oreille de son amant entre ses lèvres rouges avant de susurrer ;

\- Je t'ai attendu toute la journée. Je me suis préparé toute la journée. C'est en moi depuis ce matin… pour toi.

Le loup sembla prendre le dessus en Peter, à moins que les deux parties soient en parfait accord. Aussi, il agrippa les hanches de l'hyperactif pour le coller au canapé et ravager son corps.


	4. 4 Romance Enfantine

**Un petit Stiles/Scott !**

 **Bonne lecture, mes loupiots !**

* * *

 **Romance Enfantine**

 _Meilleurs amis_.

Voici le mot que les gens utilisaient pour décrire leur relation.

Mais l'un comme l'autre savait pertinemment qu'ils étaient plus que cela.

Du haut de leurs sept ans et demi, pendant les récrés, ils se satisfaisaient de la présence de l'autre. Certains diraient qu'ils étaient rejetés par les autres enfants, qu'ils ne s'intégraient pas correctement. Mais au final, c'était uniquement parce qu'ils se suffisaient.

Un œil avisé aurait remarqué leurs mains parfois liées, leurs sourires tendres et complices, les constellations qui semblaient prendre place dans leurs prunelles noisettes.

Lorsqu'ils dormaient chez l'un, ils se blottissaient contre l'autre dans un lit. Dans la position de la petite cuillère, le plus petit dans la protection des bras du second, le cœur de ce dernier battait à l'unisson de celui de son homologue contre son dos fin et nerveux. La bouille du premier se perdait dans les cheveux de l'autre, leurs doigts étroitement liés.

C'était mignon, enfantin, plein de tendresse, d'affection, d'amour.

Parfois, ils jouaient à cache-cache, gloussant d'amusement et lorsqu'ils se trouvaient, ils s'enlaçaient comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis des années.

D'autres fois, au pied d'un arbre où ils se retrouvaient, ils rougissaient en embrassant la joue de l'autre, spontanément.

C'est un jour où ils jouaient au colin-maillard que Scott s'approcha de son meilleur ami. Les joues cramoisies, les yeux pétillants de timidité, il posa doucement ses lèvres fines sur celles en cœur de Stiles.

Le jeune hyperactif s'était figé, avait piqué un far mais son sourire niais n'aurait trompé personnes, malgré ses prunelles luisantes de bonheur dissimulées derrière son bandeau.


	5. 5 Terreur

**Hello !**

 **Me voici pour un nouvel OS ! C'est un POV Gabe, vous savez, celui qui couche avec Nolan ? (oui, ils sont amants. Je ne tolèrerais aucune autre signification quant à leur relation ! Avouez que c'est flagrant que lui est fou in love de Nolan xp )**

 **Attention au spoil S6 E20 ! (avec une petite modification ; sur comment ça aurait dû se dérouler pour moi lol)**

 **Bon, j'arrête de blablater, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Terreur**

Il se traînait difficilement, le sang laissant une traînée carmin sur le sol maculé. Il angoissait à l'idée de rester au centre de la pièce, cerné par les loups. Une fois contre la vitrine en verre, il se redressa avec peine, ses mains tâchées ensanglantant la surface alors que dans le même temps, il se retournait.

Il était terrorisé. Terrifié. Affolé.

Le souffle court, la respiration sifflante, il regarda brièvement son ami qui n'osait s'approcher de lui.

Son torse lui lançait des pics douloureux, tel des lances de fer chauffées. Le sang emplissait sa bouche, coulait le long de son menton, maculait son buste transpercé par les balles qui s'étaient figées dans ses os et ses organes. Il les sentait, nocives et assassines.

La souffrance engourdissait son esprit, anesthésiait son corps et ses sens, sa tête bourdonnait, vibrait.

Il exhala un souffle haletant, quelques gouttes de sang sautant de sa langue gorgée du liquide carmin.

Il se tassa difficilement contre la vitrine lorsqu'il vit les loups se tourner vers lui.

Seigneur, il était encerclé, ils allaient le tuer, l'achever, l'assassiner. Mais il ne doutait pas que cela se ferait dans la souffrance.

Il tressaillit, et un gémissement inaudible s'extirpa de ses lèvres alors qu'un flot de douleur plus important traversait son corps meurtri, inondant ses joues de perles salées.

\- … mal… ça fait mal…

Des sueurs froides coulaient le long de son visage, alors que tout son corps semblait prit dans un étau de glace.

La terreur le figea lorsqu'il vit Théo s'approcher doucement de lui puis se mettre à croupi devant lui. Il tenta de s'éloigner lorsque la chimère prit sa main dans la sienne. Seulement, un soupire de soulagement fit trembler ses lèvre sanglantes lorsque le jeune homme aspira sa douleur.

Il papillonna des yeux et un sourire presque invisible orna le coin de ses lèvres lorsque Nolan prit place près de lui, sa main allant caresser ses cheveux pour l'apaiser.

La terreur ne s'effaça pas mais devint moins oppressante alors qu'il fermait ses yeux auparavant rivés sur le visage du garçon pour lequel il avait tout sacrifié, tout donné.

Il se laissa aller aux ténèbres quand il sentit les lèvres chaudes de son meilleur ami réchauffer les siennes, glacées par la mort qui s'apprêtait à lui voler son dernier soupire.


End file.
